The subject matter of the invention concerns an artificial respiration device for operations and resuscitation.
It is designed to make a light-weight, portable and independent piece of apparatus, immediately usable in all places and making it possible to provide both respiration under deep anaesthesia and resuscitation.
In devices known up to now, used not only in surgery, in operating theaters, but on all fixed or mobile equipment, the respirator apparatus had complex installations and required considerable sources of energy; the accessories required much handling before use, which necessitated the employment of specialists for adjustments and use.
The device according to the invention overcomes these drawbacks and makes it possible to make available to any practitioner or even first-aid man artificial respiration apparatus which is immediately usable to provide both respiration under deep anaesthesia and first aid.